Talk:Tundra Giant
I thought the ones in Thunderhead were called "Enslaved Frost Giants" or something like that. --Karlos 12:09, 5 December 2005 (UTC) For some reason when I run sometimes, the rocks they hurl at me actually knocks me down. It isn't Giant Stomp because when I was running there was only one and I was watching his skills. Whoever posted the above is correct, ask any drok's runner ... should this info be added to the page? Geblah187 22:11, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :They use Earth Shaker which knocks down target foe and all adjacent foes. — Jyro X 13:12, 31 December 2006 (CST) HAMMER?! QUOTEThey have been seen carrying a Ram's Hammer.QUOTE. Whoever put that up, can you please provide some photographic evidence? I have yet to see such a thing, and unless there is proof, I say scratch it from the article. Swordfish56 04:42, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :Sometimes monsters can be seen holding a usable weapon which they will drop upon their death (I've seen a giant holding a giant slaying hammer as well) but that applies to most creatures in the game, it's nothing unique about tundra giants --Blue.rellik 05:43, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::I've seen jade Bro Knights with various types of sword, do they even HAVE sword skills?! =) 05:48, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::Nope, look at their talk page. If they spawn with a Sword, they do jack all damage, and can only use one skill. --Kale Ironfist 07:25, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::now thats kinda bad organisaton, dont u think? the Jade Bro really should be more thoughtful when picking weapons... =) 07:35, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::::They ARE a street gang (in a sense). Gotta do with what you've got :P. --Kale Ironfist 07:53, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::its weird that the Am Fah has better stuff, since they are kinda.. more slummy gang =) Majnore 09:16, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Rellik, I understand your point. It is true that monsters such as Jade Brotherhood Knights do occasionally drop the weapons they are seen wielding, but these a TUNDRA GIANTS. They are visibly armed with that big stone and their fists, nothing more. They can drop Giant Slayers Hammers for sure, but I seriously want to see a pic of a Tundra giant wielding a hammer, as you describe. If you look at the article's past edits, people such as Entropy have challenged such claims as well. Of course, if you can produce the pic as requested, I will humbly stand corrected :) (And I will have learned a lot about this game). Swordfish56 10:58, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :*going out looking for giants with Sword in one hand and Camera in the other* =) Majnore 12:01, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::I have a screenie of me getting hit by one of those, wielding a Giant Slayer's Hammer (dropped too, gold and trash :P ), lemme look around... *looks in screens directory* FOUND IT! Can't upload to wiki, so Imageshack should do :P *uploading* *still uploading* link: http://img518.imageshack.us/img518/849/gw804yy0.jpg, well, there you have it :D 84.24.206.123 12:12, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::Just so you know Swordfish, ANYTHING can wield ANYTHING (within limits of their drop parameters of course), and if you see them wielding something they normally don't wield, they will drop it. Like Dark Flame Dryders and Phantoms wielding foci. --Kale Ironfist 18:11, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::My pic is just like that except I used a sword to farm the imps --Blue.rellik 01:34, 16 August 2007 (CDT) I humbly stand corrected. :D Swordfish56 03:14, 17 August 2007 (CDT) The attack knock down is not random. The attacks from Tundra Giants knock down on Critical Hits. This seems to be the case for both their range and melee attacks. --Foolsauce 16:40, 23 September 2007 (CDT) The second note Seems a bit funny. Has anyone else experienced something like this before? My best guess is that it happened before deep wound grayed out some of your health bar. Someone had deep wounded the giant but didn't kill it before the dw expired and thus assumed that it regained health instead of realizing the deep wound expired - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 07:47, 29 May 2008 (UTC)